Harry's New Home
by RavenGhostWriter
Summary: The Dursleys abandon Harry at the side of the road in an effort to be rid of him. Who will find him? What will happen to him now? This story talks about the hitting and abuse of a child. AU
1. Abandoned and Found

**Chapter 1: Abandoned And Found**

Eight-year-old Harry Potter stood in the kitchen after school, waiting for his list of afternoon chores.

Aunt Petunia threw him a list of chores and said, "No dinner until those chores are done. Now go!"

Harry looked down at the list and saw that he had to water all the plants and mow the lawn. He quickly looked down the list, and decided to start with the outside work. He was just starting with the watering when Dudley came outside.

"Hey freak, give me that!" He took the hose and sprayed Harry instead of the flowers. He threw the hose back at Harry before grinning nastily and running back inside the house.

"Mum!" he called. "The freak is playing around and sprayed himself with the water instead of the plants!"

Aunt Petunia slammed open the back door and grabbed Harry by the collar of his baggy shirt. She swatted him hard on the head with the hot frying pan that she'd clearly just grabbed off the cooker.

"You are no help! You think you're having fun, but you just wait until your Uncle Vernon hears. You'll be sorry you ever lived!" With a last smack of her hand on his face, she left him outside to continue.

Harry tried mowing the lawn, but the lawn mower stopped working less than halfway through. Harry knew that he would be blamed for that too.

Uncle Vernon was furious when he got home. He grabbed Harry and started beating him with the belt and his fists. Harry screamed, which only made his uncle hit harder.

"I've had enough of you!" snarled Uncle Vernon. "We're not dealing with you anymore!"

He grabbed Harry and flung him into the back seat of the car. Aunt Petunia gave Dudley some ice cream as they watched Vernon get in the front seat and drive away.

After hours of driving, the car came to a sudden stop. Uncle Vernon got out and pulled Harry out of the backseat, throwing him into the ditch alongside the road.

"Remember boy, you're a freak. If people come wanting to help you, refuse their help. I'm leaving you now. Goodbye freak."

He punched Harry in the face one last time before heading back to the car and driving back the way they came. Even though his relatives were mean, Harry started crying as the only family he'd ever known, threw him away like trash.

Many miles away, in an ancient castle, one professor stood ranting about students to the Headmaster of a magical school.

"Then he talked back to me," said an angry Professor McGonagall. "I gave him detention!"

Suddenly, one of Albus Dumbledore's alarms went off. He was on his feet in an instant and checked to see what happened. The blood protection wards were broken. How did this happen?

"What is it?" Minerva asked, her anger absent.

"I don't understand," said Albus. "How could the wards be down? That can only happen if Harry's no longer living with the Dursleys, or if something happens to him!"

"Shall I go check on young Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"No, I'll send Madam Bones, Auror Shacklebolt, and Healer Clear. The child is likely injured and in danger," said Albus thoughtfully. "They can take him back when he's found and healed, if needed."

Minerva didn't like this at all. Didn't Albus understand that those Muggles were the worst sort?

Meanwhile, Harry sat, still crying, in the ditch beside the road. He was so caught up in his crying that he did not hear the approaching footsteps until a woman's voice caught his attention.

"Hello," said a lady. "What's your name, young man?"

"Freak," Harry said.

The three adults exchanged concerned glances before the lady continued, "My name is Madam Bones. I'm sure that your name's not Freak. Can you tell me your first and last name please?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said quietly.

The lady smiled gently at him before saying, "How did you end up here? Where are your parents or relatives?"

Harry shook his head. He looked away, not willing to tell them what happened. "Go away," he said after a moment.

"Harry, my name is Kingsley," said one of the men. "Did this have anything to do with your aunt and uncle?"

"My Uncle dropped me here," Harry said.

"Harry, Healer Clear is going to pick you up and carry you back to my office, ok? We will talk more once we are inside," Madam Bones said.

She motioned to the third man standing with them. Harry felt himself being lifted and carried for a few minutes. He tried getting out of the man's grasp, but the man had a good grip on him. He finally lost the battle and started crying. He didn't even realize when they apparated him to a large building. He was carried to Madam Bones' office. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on a chair in an unfamiliar room. Harry looked confusedly at the man who had carried him. Even though he was sitting down now, he still had a hand on his shoulder. Did he think Harry was going to run away or something?

"Harry, please explain to us why you were left on the side of the road," said Kingsley kindly.

Harry shook his head. No way was he about to talk about that!

"Harry, please tell us what happened so we can help you," said the man who carried him.

Something about his tone tore down all of his walls. He spilled out the whole story, and by the end of his rant, he was crying.

"He must be removed from the care of his relatives," said the man to Madam Bones. "Before we continue, I need to heal some injuries that he has."

"Harry, will you let Healer Clear heal you?" Kingsley asked. At Harry's look, Kingsley added,

"Healers are the doctors of the magical world," said Kingsley.

Harry gulped. A doctor? But he wasn't allowed to see doctors! And magic was real?

"Harry, there's nothing for you to hide from me, oh yes, and just call me Jeff," said Jeff. "I already know that you have wounds and bruises. I want to heal them for you."

Harry was scared. He knew about the wounds and bruising? He suddenly lost all control he had. He started sobbing hard and fighting their hands away. He tried to flee from the room before his world suddenly went dark.

Jeff sighed as he gently picked up the child, laying him on a bed Kingsley transfigured from the chair. After the two aurors documented the injuries, he healed all of the open wounds, burns, and bruising. He also agreed to take the child home until his living situation could be fully sorted out.

"What happened?" Jessi Clear asked when she saw her husband walk into the house with a sleeping boy in his arms.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you once I get this boy tucked into bed," said Jeff.

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar room. A nice-looking lady was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Hello sweetie," she said. "I'm Jessi. I'm going to take you to the kitchen where you can get something to eat and we'll tell you where you are."

Harry was confused as Jessi led him into the kitchen. She told him to join a man, Jeff, at the table. Harry looked alarmed by the amount of food on the plate she set in front of him. Did they want him to eat all of this?

"You only have to eat what you want, we will not punish you for eating too much or too little," Jessi said.

Harry looked worried but picked up his fork. He was happy when the adults started a conversation about the day and did not watch him eat. After eating less than half of what was on his plate, Harry laid down his fork.

Jessi looked at Jeff in concern for the boy but did not say anything.

"Would you like some pudding?" asked Jeff, getting up to fetch the apple crumble.

Harry looked torn but did accept a small piece.


	2. Realization Hits

**Chapter 2: Realization Hits**

After dessert, Harry went toward the sink, prepared to do dishes.

"What are you doing Harry?" Jessi asked.

"Dishes," Harry said, looking surprised at her.

"You don't need to do dishes," Jessi said, "Jeff or I will use our wands and the dishes will wash themselves."

"Then what about chores?" Harry asked. "How am I supposed to earn my keep?"

"You'll have to make your bed and keep your room picked up. Sometimes we might ask you for help with other household tasks but not every day," said Jessi.

"But I am a freak and freaks are only good for doing housework and gardening," Harry said.

"You are not a freak Harry," said Jeff. "Here you will be responsible for being a child, playing outside, and doing schoolwork."

Harry looked worriedly at them. They didn't understand that he was a freak.

"Come on sweetie," said Jessi. "I can read you a story. How does that sound?"

"I can read by myself," Harry said.

"I know you can but I have a story I'd like to share with you anyway," said Jessi, putting an arm around him. She noticed that he flinched at her touch, but didn't show it. She led him into the sitting room and sat him on the sofa.

A few minutes later, Harry felt himself getting sleepy. As Jessi kept reading, he fell asleep.

He woke up in a bed. He looked at the clock, which said it was midnight. He suddenly realized that he was in a bed, and hurried off the bed and went to the door. He opened it and walked down a hall. He needed to find a cupboard. That's where freaks lived. Freaks didn't deserve comfortable beds with soft pillows and blankets. He couldn't find a cupboard, but saw a door leading off of the hall. He opened the door as silently as he could, discovering a room containing a washing machine and clothesline. He looked around and saw that it was the perfect place for a freak to sleep. He curled up in a ball against the wall and started settling into sleep.

He heard quiet footsteps approaching the door then a soft voice.

"Harry?" Jeff asked. Harry stiffened. Jeff walked over to him and said, "Why are you laying on the floor? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"No," Harry said. "There's no cupboard, and freaks sleep in cupboards. I am staying in here."

"Oh Harry," said Jeff with a sigh. "You are not a freak. Did you sleep in a cupboard back at the Dursleys?"

"Yes," Harry said. "The cupboard under the stairs."

"I am giving you permission to sleep in a bed while you are here," said Jeff. "Come along, let's get you back to bed. It is quite late."

"But I'll get in trouble for being in a bed!" Harry cried.

"Not here. Here you are not a freak and are allowed to sleep in a bed just like any other young boy."

Jeff knelt down and scooped Harry up in his arms. Harry squirmed and was relieved when Jeff set him on his feet and steered him back to the bedroom. Jeff urged him onto the bed and under the covers, tucking him in.

"If you need anything, mine and Jessi's room is directly across the hall. Sleep well, Harry," said Jeff as he exited the room.

Harry lay awake for only a moment longer before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

"Is he alright?" asked Jessi when Jeff returned to bed.

"We will not be allowing him to return to those muggles. I found him in the laundry room, curled up against the wall. The muggles forced him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and forbade him from ever sleeping in a proper bed," said Jeff, settling back into sleep. Right before falling asleep, he heard Jessi mutter something.

"We'll be keeping him and taking a day off tomorrow. I'll send an owl in the morning."


	3. New Reality

**Chapter 3: New Reality**

The next morning, Harry woke at six. He knew that he had to start breakfast soon, or else he would be in trouble. He got out of bed and put on the clothes he found on the end of the bed. He was shocked to find that they fit him. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He didn't know this kitchen at all, and some of the things in it looked different. How did they expect him to make breakfast in this new kitchen he didn't even know how to use?

"Harry," Jessi said, coming into the kitchen wearing a dressing gown. "What are you doing up so early?"

Harry froze. Jessi was up, and he hadn't even started breakfast.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Jessi asked. She tried hugging the clearly upset boy, but he jerked away from her. "Harry, sweetheart, calm down," she said gently. "What's the matter? I won't hurt you."

Jeff came into the room and knelt down and pulled Harry back against his chest. Harry squirmed but calmed down as Jeff let soothing magic flow into him.

"What happened Harry?" Jeff asked.

"Breakfast's not ready," Harry said. "That's bad! I…"

"Harry, sweetie," said Jessi. "You don't need to cook breakfast. You're far too young to be doing that. Jeff or I will make breakfast plus lunch and dinner. And we certainly don't expect you to get up before we do. Are you still tired?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to go back to bed.

"If you would like, you can watch me make breakfast," said Jessi.

Harry nodded. He was glad that he wasn't in trouble. These people were very different from the Dursleys.

After breakfast, in which Harry only ate a tiny amount, the three of them moved into the sitting room.

"Harry, I think that it's time we tell you what is going to happen now," said Jessi. "You will be staying with us for now. You will never be going back to the Dursleys. They did not treat you well. And it sounds like they hid your true identity from you. Did they tell you about magic?"

"Magic isn't real," Harry said confusedly.

"Magic is real. You are a wizard, Harry. Jeff is also a wizard, and I am a witch," said Jessi.

"Do you know why you ended up with your aunt and uncle?" Jeff asked.

"My parents were drunks and died in a car crash," Harry said.

"Absolutely not!" Jessi exclaimed. "You see Harry, there was an evil wizard who wanted to kill everyone who might stop him from being powerful. He killed many people. He wanted to kill you Harry. But first, he wanted to kill your parents. Your mum protected you in a way that made it impossible for him to kill you. You are the first to ever survive the killing curse, and while the dark wizard is still out there somewhere, as a spirit, his body is gone, thanks to you Harry!"

"What's this evil wizard's name?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort," said Jeff. Jessi flinched at the mention of the name, but Jeff acted as though he said it every day. "However, most people don't like calling him by that name," he continued. "Most people call him You-Know-Who."

"Oh," Harry said. "I don't see what's wrong with the name."

"You're just like Jeff then," Jessi said with a laugh. "He doesn't mind saying the name either. Now, do you have questions about what we just told you?"

"Yes, who took me to my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. We'll be talking to him soon to tell him about your new living arrangements," said Jessi. "I don't think he meant to put you with people who could cause you pain. He hoped they would love you. Now, while we don't have the same rules as the Dursleys, we do have some rules that you need to follow."

Harry fidgeted uneasily.

"First rule," said Jessi. "You will keep your room clean, and cleaning day is on Wednesdays. If you ever need help with cleaning your room, let us know. But if you fail to clean your room, we will have consequences." At Harry's look, she added, "We will not lay a hand on you. That will never happen here. You see, Jeff is a healer, and I'm a nurse. We don't believe that beating a child is the answer. That's called abuse. We will never do anything like that to you here."

Harry was relieved. He liked these people so much better than the Dursleys.

"Second rule," said Jeff. "You will eat at all meals. I know that right now, you're afraid to eat, because you think that we'll punish you for eating, but I want you to know that we want you to eat as much as you can. You are a growing boy, and so you need food. Now, if you don't eat, or you don't eat enough food, I have a powder we can start putting into your juice and milk. It will help you be hungrier and want to more while preventing you from being sick. It has some nutritional content and will help you feel when you are full. If you refuse to eat at all, then I have a potion you can take. But trust me, you don't want that potion. It doesn't taste good."

"What's a potion?" Harry asked.

"It's like a Muggle medication, but we don't take pills or anything like that. Just potions. Some healing can be done with spells, but not all. Do you think you can work on eating more?"

Harry nodded. He wanted to avoid the potion. Based on that description, he might want to avoid all potions.

"Also," said Jessi. "We're going to enroll you in primary school. Did you have any friends at your other school?"

"No," Harry said. "Dudley and his gang loved to play Harry Hunting, and liked tattling on me. They also beat up anyone who tried speaking to me."

"Well, there will be none of those people at this school," said Jessi. "I'm sure that you'll have friends. You will start on Monday."

Harry nodded. He hoped that Jessi was right about him having friends.

"Your chores will be mostly helping us on the weekends," Jeff said. "On schooldays, I expect you will work on homework. Also, there will be no lying to us. If you have a problem, please find one of us. Talking about the problem is the only way to get closer to solving the problem."

"But I don't want to be a burden!" Harry said.

"You will never be a burden," said Jessi. "Remember that. We want you to come to us with your worries or problems. We're always here for you."

Harry felt hope fill him. Would he finally have people to rely on? Or were they just tricking him?

"I think we covered everything," said Jeff. "But there is one more thing I want to talk to you about. Now that you're staying with us, we would like to adopt you. What do you think?"

Harry gasped. They wanted to adopt him?

"The problem with us being your guardians, is that the Ministry could demand for us to give reports about you to them," said Jeff. "If we adopt you, no one can demand any reports about you and no one could take you away."

Harry nodded his agreement to the adoption. He didn't want a lot of attention.

"Then we'll go to the Ministry tomorrow and we will sign the adoption papers," said Jessi. "Now, after lunch, we're going to Diagon Alley to do some shopping for new clothes for you. There's no way you're wearing those hand-me-downs!"

"My clothes are fine, I don't need new ones, and they're expensive!" Harry said.

"Harry, no child should wear clothes that don't fit them," said Jeff.


	4. Shopping

**Note:** Just realized we forgot a crucial part of fanfiction writing on this story, the disclaimer! Oops! Is this where I blame the main author? Probably both of our faults; anyway, Harry Potter characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended. Original characters came from the author's imagination with some other influences previously mentioned in other stories where these characters first appeared (Saving Harry). Whew. Onward!

 **Chapter 4: Shopping**

Lunch was quiet. Harry picked at his food, which caused Jeff to add the dreaded nutritional powder to his milk. Harry frowned but obediently drank the milk. About halfway through the glass, he started feeling really hungry so he quickly gobbled down his sandwich and crisps. He looked up as he reached for the apple and saw Jeff slowly chewing his own food as he watched Harry eat. Harry blushed but Jeff smiled and ignored it.

After lunch, they got ready to go shopping. Just as Jessi was fussing over Harry for not having a proper jacket, the fireplace flared green. Harry looked shocked and shrunk behind Jessi, trying to disappear into the wall, as a tall man stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello," said Jessi. "We were just about to go shopping. But I did want to talk to you anyway. Harry, go with Jeff, and I'll be there to join you so that we can leave soon."

Harry was confused, but followed Jeff out of the room into his room.

Jessi put up a silencing charm. She didn't want Harry to hear this.

"So," she said, facing Albus Dumbledore. "How dare you leave Harry with his aunt and uncle and not even check on him! Do you have any idea what injuries he had when Jeff went with Madam Bones and Auror Shacklebolt to find him? And Jeff said that you told them to take him back when he was found and healed. Seriously Albus? You think that Jeff was going to just let an abused child go back to abusive situation? Perhaps you should have listened to Minerva when she warned you about them! You could have at least checked up on him! I'm sure you didn't mean him any harm, but you have no idea what he's been through! He can barely eat anything, he's scared that we'll beat him if he makes any sort of mistake, he doesn't understand that he's allowed to sit on the furniture or sleep in a bed, and he's convinced that he has to cook and do endless amounts of chores in order to earn his keep! It is going to take a long time to heal this damage."

"I'm truly sorry," said Albus.

"I know you are," said Jessi, calming down from her rant. "I'm just so worried for Harry. He's such a sweet boy, and no child deserves the treatment he got. Someday you get to be the one to explain to him who chose to place him with those people."

"Well," said Albus. "I think I've learned to listen to Minerva more. I think that it is a great idea to adopt him, and that if you ever need anything; you know where to reach me. Have fun shopping." He stood and walked back over to the fireplace to head back to Hogwarts.

Harry was excited as Jeff transfigured his light jacket into a heavier one. Harry liked this magic thing.

"Will I learn magic?" he asked.

"Jessi and I will teach you what other magical kids learn before Hogwarts but you will not have your own wand until you turn eleven and are ready to enter Hogwarts for formal training. Now, put on the jacket and we'll be ready to go."

Jessi came into the room with a big smile.

"Who was that?" Harry asked her.

"It was Albus Dumbledore," Jessi said. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts. We had some things to discuss that you do not need to worry about." Jessi looked relieved when she saw that he was wearing a good jacket. "Let's go," she said. "We're going to go by floo."

"Floo?" Harry said.

"We will be travelling through the fireplace. It won't burn us, don't worry. Since this is your first time using it, we'll let Jeff go first, then you and I will go together."

Harry nodded in acceptance. Minutes later, they were standing in a dingy pub. People immediately surrounded Harry.

"It's Harry Potter!" said a bunch of people.

"Can I take your picture?" a woman asked excitedly. "I want to ask you some questions!"

"No Ms. Skeeter, we have no time for one of your interviews," said Jessi. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have shopping to do."

Finally, they got out of the crowd. Harry was confused. How did everyone know his name? And why did everyone seem impressed with seeing him? He walked with Jessi and Jeff into a beautiful alley lined with shops.

"Clothes first," said Jessi.

Harry walked into a store that was definitely bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"First," said Jeff. "Let's get you some boxers and socks. Then we'll look for trousers, shirts, a couple sets of informal robes, a dressing gown, pajamas, proper coat, and cloak. We'll do shoes last."

"Robes? Cloak?" questioned Harry as he followed a very excited Jessi as she starting pulling things off of racks and shelves.

"Wizarding wear, Harry. It differs from muggle clothing but you need both, as children do not wear robes when not required to. Plus, you will need a uniform for school but we'll have to go to a different store that specializes in uniforms," said Jeff as he herded Harry towards the fitting rooms to start trying the things Jessi selected for him.

Jeff noticed Harry's level of anxiety was rising even as he tried to hide it.

"Harry? Why don't you pick the coat and cloak you want? I think we can be done with trying things on as we now have all of your measurements and sizes. Let's go with the informal robes in a couple colors and be done."

Harry was relieved. He grabbed a coat he liked, and received smiles from Jessi and Jeff. He turned to the cloaks and accepted a few words of guidance from Jeff before choosing a plain black one. Jessi took everything up to wait in the queue to pay while Jeff led Harry to the shoe section. Harry selected new trainers while Jeff added a second pair of trainers and a couple pairs of nicer shoes for school. He added all the shoes to the pile Jessi levitated with her wand as she waited, and gently steered Harry out of the clothing store and into a toy store.

Harry immediately moved to inspect the mound of soft toys. He recognized the standard bears and cats, but saw many animals he assumed had to be either mythical or magical.

"You may pick two," said Jeff, as he browsed the book section and selected a book on magical animals.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to be a burden. Freaks didn't deserve toys. Especially not stuffed animals.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Freaks don't get toys," Harry said.

"Every child deserves toys, and remember, you're not a freak," Jeff said patiently.

Harry sighed. Why were they telling him he wasn't a freak? They were acting as though the Dursleys were wrong to call him a freak. He slowly selected a teddy bear and after a moment, selected a brightly colored bird creature too. Harry would never forget the time when Dudley removed the eyes from his old bear before throwing the toy at Harry then running out of the room howling about Harry destroying the toy. He didn't want to remember the punishment that followed but it seemed his brain disagreed. A hand landing on his shoulder jolted him back to the present.

"Let's get you a training broom too and I'll teach you how to ride it, when Jessi is not home," Jeff said, adding the broom to their collection.

Harry was curious about all the toys but refused to ask for anything else so Jeff paid for just the book, the broom and two soft toys.

They met Jessi outside of the shop with their bag and followed her back to the pub floo. Harry kept looking at Jessi, wondering where all the clothes were. Maybe she decided he didn't need new clothes after all?

Jessi went through the fireplace with him again and Harry decided he hated traveling like that. Once back in the house, Jessi led Harry to his room and pulled a small bag from her pocket. After setting it on the floor, she pointed her wand at it and it grew back to its normal size, revealing all of Harry's new clothes. Jessi helped Harry organize the wardrobe and decide where to place his soft toys. Harry was surprised to see the book but eagerly opened it to look at the pictures. She then convinced him to join her and Jeff in the kitchen for tea. The adults watched as Harry fidgeted for several minutes until he finally directed a question towards Jeff.

"When will you teach me how to ride the broom?"

"You got him a broom? Well, best do it now, before dark. Out in the garden, both of you! I'll go find the first aid kit," said Jessi, as she pushed both Jeff and Harry out the door, pausing just long enough for them to put on jackets and shoes.

Jessi watched from inside as Jeff showed Harry how to fly the broom, and warned him about what could happen if he didn't fly correctly and that he could fall. Jessi smirked. Jeff always made sure that everyone knew the risks of just about everything but never actually discouraged an activity. Typical healer.


	5. Why Are First Days So Difficult?

**Chapter 5: Why Are First Days So Difficult?**

The next morning, Harry woke up early, but didn't try to cook breakfast. As soon as he heard Jessi and Jeff get up, he was out of bed and out into the kitchen within seconds. After breakfast, they went to the Ministry of Magic, where they signed the adoption papers. Harry was still worried they didn't want him, but when they signed the papers, he felt happier and more confident they wanted him.

The rest of the day passed with Harry flying again, and playing with the bird-like animal that he'd gotten from the toy store. He liked flipping through the book with all of the magical animals and creatures in it. Jessi told him they were all real animals but he just could not believe unicorns actually existed.

Monday morning had Harry eating breakfast then getting ready for his first day at his new primary school. Jessi and Jeff were coming with him for support before going to their jobs for the day.

"Are you ready Harry?" Jessi asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Let's go then!" said Jeff cheerfully.

Luckily, the school was within walking distance, and it was a nice day.

When they got there, they were quickly directed to the correct Year 3 classroom, where they met the teacher, Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones smiled warmly at Harry.

"Hello Harry! I'm Mrs. Jones, your teacher! I cannot wait to teach you, and I'm sure you'll make many new friends. Are you ready to join the class?"

Harry smiled shyly at her. Jessi handed him his lunch box before both her and Jeff gave him hugs.

Harry was sad when they left, but Mrs. Jones motioned for Harry to join a couple students playing Shut The Box.

"Hi!" said one. "I'm Kathryn. I'm blind! Look at this!" She held out a set of dice that was covered in raised dots. "This is braille!" she said excitedly. "Want to play with me?"

"Er, sure," Harry said. "Oh, and I'm Harry."

"Hi Harry!" said Kathryn. "Oh, and beside me is Hermione. She's the top student in our class. I'm second top student."

Harry was confused as to why Kathryn was being so nice. And why was Hermione smiling at him, not yelling at him to get away from their game?

After a few minutes of playing, Mrs. Jones called for everyone to go to his or her desk. She explained that Harry was a new student before starting her lectures for the day.

Harry liked Mrs. Jones, Kathryn, and Hermione. But that isn't right, he thought. I'm supposed to hate them, and they are supposed to hate me!

At lunchtime, Harry picked at his food, finally receiving a searching look from Mrs. Jones, who was watching the students during lunch that day.

"Harry? Aren't you hungry?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"No," Harry said quickly. "I'm fine. I'll eat later."

"I think you have a very good lunch," said Mrs. Jones. "A peanut butter sandwich, with a pineapple cup and a granola bar sounds yummy! Don't you want to eat the yummy food? No? Do you not like the food that your mum packed for you?"

That did it. Jessi was not his mum, so why was Mrs. Jones calling her that? He was so confused. First, Kathryn and Hermione seem to like him, and now Mrs. Jones was saying that Jessi was his mummy. He started crying. He couldn't figure this all out, and what all of this meant. He knew that Jeff and Jessi liked him, but it was only because they had to be nice because he was living with them, right?

"Harry, what's wrong?" Mrs. Jones asked with concern. She tried touching the boy's shoulder in comfort, but Harry flinched away from her.

"Shh, why don't you go sit in the nurse's office until you calm down?" she asked gently.

Harry shook his head stubbornly. He was not sick!

"Come on," she said, steering Harry out of the lunchroom.

He found himself in a chair facing the nurse. Mrs. Jones explained to the nurse that she could contact Jessi and Jeff. Harry was confused when she referred to talking about Jeff as if he was a doctor, not a healer. Harry shrugged. Whatever they wanted. But it sounded like Mrs. Jones didn't understand.

"Hi Harry," said the nurse. "I'm Mrs. Knight, the nurse here. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why is Mrs. Jones calling Jeff and Jessi my parents?" he asked through tears.

"Oh, you don't understand, do you?" Mrs. Knight asked. "When a child is adopted, the people who adopted that person become their new parents."

"My n-new parents?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Basically," said Mrs. Knight.

"But they never said I have to call them mum and dad," said Harry.

"Not all adopted children do," Mrs. Knight said kindly. "Now, why didn't you eat your food that was packed for you?"

Harry looked away. He might have been able to ask her that one question, but he wasn't willing to speak about his food habits.

Mrs. Knight knew that she wasn't going to get an answer with this approach, so she tried another. "Do you want a candy bar? Perhaps a crunchie bar?" Harry shook his head. She sighed.

Mrs. Jones was right. She needed to contact Harry's new parents. She frowned. They didn't have a phone. She shook her head. She could either send a letter, or just keep Harry until he was calm enough. She decided to keep him for a while, because a letter could take forever to get to them.

Harry hated waiting in her office for another twenty minutes, but he finally calmed down enough to return to class, but not before being handed a candy bar. He stuffed it in his pocket, refusing to eat it.

After the school day ended, Jessi came for Harry. Mrs. Jones explained what had happened that day. Jessi frowned but thanked Mrs. Jones. She led Harry out of the school, and knew that another long talk with Harry was to come.


	6. The Perfect Family

Author's note: Here's the last chapter of this story! Hope everyone liked the story!

 **Chapter 6: The Perfect Family**

As soon as they got home, Jessi handed him a banana for a snack. Once he was done with it, Jessi and Jeff sat him down on the sofa.

"Harry, what happened at school today?" Jeff asked.

"Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Knight wanted me to eat and I didn't want to," Harry started.

"Why didn't you want to?" Jeff asked.

"Because I was confused. Kathryn, who's blind, wanted me to play a game with her and a girl named Hermione," Harry said. "And they seem to like me."

"Do you like them?" Jessi asked.

"Yes, that's the problem!" Harry said, frustrated. "Aunt Petunia told me to hate everyone and to expect the same from them."

"It's ok to like people," said Jeff. "Otherwise, you won't have any friends, and everyone deserves friends."

"Even me?" Harry asked, looking up into Jeff's face.

"Even you," said Jeff, taking Harry's hands in his. "We all are happier with friends. Otherwise, we are lonely, and no one likes that."

Harry smiled slightly.

"What do you think of us?" Jessi asked.

"I-I love you," Harry said nervously. "But I would understand if you don't…"

"Harry, stop," said Jeff. "We love you very much. If we didn't, we wouldn't have adopted you."

"You're tricking me, right?" Harry said.

"Of course not sweetie," said Jessi, giving him a hug. "We would not joke about something this important. We love you with all our hearts."

Harry smiled shyly. He now understood they really wanted him as part of their family.

"Now, about the parent thing," said Jessi. "Mrs. Jones mentioned that you seemed surprised to hear her call me your mum. I guess that's our faults. We didn't tell you what it would mean when we adopted you. We are now your new parents, and it's your choice whether you call us mum and dad or not."

Harry felt relieved. He didn't feel ready to go to that level, after only knowing them for a few days. He voiced this to the adults who just smiled at him in understanding.

"Would you like to fly again?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah!" Harry said excitedly, jumping off the sofa and running to the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" Jeff asked.

Harry stopped, turned around, and hurried to put his shoes back on. He realized that he had something in his pocket, and pulled out a melted crunchy bar. In response to his parents' confused looks, Harry started laughing. Jessi took the candy bar from him, promising to save it for later, after it spent time in the refrigerator.

Harry hopped on the training broom, and was grateful for his new family. And the most important part was, they loved him and he loved them.


End file.
